


clingy

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, gabriel has two whiny boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel has to head back upstairs for work, as usual. aziraphale and crowley are anything but accommodating
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 27





	clingy

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this fic to the fruit fly that just gave me a heart attack sneaking up on me while i wrote the summary thanks bitch

"i love you," gabriel tells them. he's the first to dare breaking the tension, the first to speak amidst their little languishing session. his hand rubs between crowley's shoulder blades, presses soft against the small of his back. and crowley nuzzles in closer to him then. head pressed against his shoulder, nestled into his neck.

"if you really did you wouldn't be leaving us." crowley laughs. and it's a joke, it's nothing but satire to release some of his burgeoning frustrations. but gabriel recognizes it for the loneliness it's stifling. he presses another kiss to the fluffed mess of his curls, just above his forehead.

"michael's been doing _stupendously_ well on her own for the last week - why not leave her to it?" aziraphale suggests, rubbing his bleary eyes clear of the wine-induced stupor he's waltzed himself into.

gabriel kisses his head as well. it's an easy get out free card, the simplest way to avoid actually addressing the situation at hand. of course, aziraphale is far less tolerant of such shenanigans than crowley.

he scowls, "aren't you going to answer me?" frowning a playfully fussy pout.

"i don't know, should i?" gabriel says.

"i do believe you should, if you've got any hope of stepping foot back in this house after you've left."

"well -" gabriel tugs him up into his lap, both of his lovers fitting easily - if a bit snug - there.

"i suppose you'll have to look after each other without me." he muses, ignoring crowley's bitter snort at the prospect.

"we'll be reduced to ashes in a matter of days." crowley whines, tossing himself with tremendous bravo over gabriel's knees. effectively pinning aziraphale underneath him, much to the latter's disapproval.

"goodness. what a tragedy." gabriel responds, not the least bit swayed by crowley's temper tantrum.

"and i'll be hungry. nobody around to make me treats, you know." aziraphale adds, looking rather despondent for such a minor offense.

gabriel treats his puppy eyes much the same. "crowley can cook for you."

"yes, but he's not very good at it."

" _angel,_ "

aziraphale smiles. it's the first genuine one he's pulled all night. "alright, i'm only kidding love -"

and he pauses, as if stewing something over, his internal debacle just out of sight.

"do stay for only another hour, please. just until the sun rises. i want to see it with both of you." he says, sounding more ashamed of himself than he really should be.

gabriel doesn't take note of how cliché he's become, in the midst of his affections. softened by ages of love, a sickly sweetness trickling throughout his honey-melted core. instead, he simply nods, and does as aziraphale's asked of him.

and if crowley nestles his way back to sleep, and aziraphale stays exceptionally quiet till the last smidgen of pink has dissipated from the sky, then gabriel lets those little declarations go unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> acg is the only pairing that matters


End file.
